No More Anarchy (Series)
The No More Anarchy series is a series of fighting games based on The Star Story series and developed by Team Future Speed for PS3, PS4, and PSVita. Gameplay The aim is to defeat your opponent by draining their stamina gauge (HP is used in a certain game mode) with various attacks and special techniques. The player wins a round by draining all of their opponent's stamina, or by possessing more stamina than their opponent when time runs out. Fighters can use regular attacks, power attacks, area-based attacks, and finishing moves. Regular attacks are the main part of the battle, and all combos begin with them. Along with the ability to use various special attacks and techniques with different directional inputs, each character possesses a Battle Style, allowing them to utilize additional moves with the "Style" button. Styles fall into a few of the six battling categories; Swords, Melee, Guns, Element, Magic, and Forms. Each utilizing different abilities when the Style button is pressed. Attacking and receiving damage fills up a player's Melee/Projective Unite Power Gauge which, when filled to either one or two levels, allows players to perform powerful Unite Attacks or Special Unite, depending on how much their gauge is filled and which multiple button input is chosen. Players can decrease their opponent's Unite Gauge by using taunts when they are knocked down. Players can also use Strange Cancel to deplete their own Unite Gauge to cancel their current combo attack and chain into a new one. The Special Unite Gauge is also used in some Battle Styles and certain special techniques. Rush Mode, occurs when two "Rush" attacks collide with each other, beginning a button mashing minigame. When a character's Stamina is low, the character enters one of two modes to turn the tide of the match: Rumble Mode where it increases the character's attack strength and Unite Gauge restoration, and Resolve Mode, which in addition to the bonuses from Rumble Mode adds a temporary invincible armor as well. Novice players can use the Unite Beat system, which allows them to more easily string together combos and techniques by using only a single button. Along with the stamina gauge, players also have a Guard Gauge which depletes when they block attacks, causing them to become vulnerable if it is completely drained. Each of the game's stages, feature Stage Gimmicks which trigger when a character is knocked down onto a certain area, causing hazards. There are also Situation Finishes which trigger when a player is defeated by a super move in a certain area. Series Main *No More Anarchy *No More Anarchy 2: Black Rose Clock *No More Anarchy 3: The Battleground *No More Anarchy 4: The Revolution *No More Anarchy 5 - The Downfall *No More Anarchy 6 - The Retaliate *No More Anarchy 7 - The Dead *No More Anarchy 8 - The Showdown *No More Anarchy 9 - The Destiny *No More Anarchy 10 - The Anniversary *No More Anarchy 11 - The Rebellion *No More Anarchy 12 - The Peacewalker *No More Anarchy 13 - The Backlash *No More Anarchy 14 - The Corruption *No More Anarchy 15 - The Authority *No More Anarchy 16 - The Swarm *No More Anarchy 17 - The Haze *No More Anarchy 18 - The Haze II *No More Anarchy 19 - The Haze III *No More Anarchy 20 - The Distortion *No More Anarchy 21 - The Afterlife *No More Anarchy 22 - The Retribution *No More Anarchy 23 - The Forsaken *No More Anarchy 24 - The Justice *No More Anarchy 25 - The Infinite *No More Anarchy 26 - The Reckoning *No More Anarchy 27 - The Revelation *No More Anarchy 28 - The Deception *No More Anarchy 29 - The Juggernaut *No More Anarchy 30 - The Breakout *No More Anarchy 31 - The Redemption *No More Anarchy 32 - The Fusion *No More Anarchy 33 - The Endgame *No More Anarchy 34 - The Havoc *No More Anarchy 35 - The Champions *No More Anarchy 36 - The Diamond *No More Anarchy 37 - The Frontier *No More Anarchy 38 - ??? Side *Calamity Trigger Main Theme *Black Rose Clock - "Eyes Wide Shut" by Edgewater *Battleground - "A Life of Dying" by Prefect Like Me *Revolution - "Conquer them All" by Lansdowne *Downfall - "Falling Apart" by Trust Company *Retaliate - "Here I Am" by Breakaway *Dead - "Before the Fall" by September Mourning *Showdown - "Scream" by Adelitas Way *Destiny - "Keep Away" by Godsmack *Anniversary - "Out of Control" by Capital Lights *Rebellion - "Tears Don't Fall" by Bullet For My Valentine *Peacewalker - "Peacemaker" by Sonata Arctica *Backlash - "Happy Song" by Bring Me the Horizon *Corruption - "Lost in the Echo" by Linkin Park *Authority - "Rise" by Skillet *Swarm - "Polyamorous" by Breaking Benjamin JPN *Rebellion - "My Quest" by Golden Bomber *Peacewalker - "Freedom" by La Via *Backlash - "In my World" by Rookiez in Punk'd *Corruption - "99%" by Bowl *Authority - "Precious Time, Glory Days" by Psychic Lover *Swarn - "Paranoid" by SymaG *Haze - "Just Awake" by Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas *Haze II - "Chase" by Batta Trivia Category:Video Games Category:Team Future Speed Category:NMA Series Category:StevenStar777 Category:Characters Category:The Star Story